


The Satanic Bible 撒旦聖經

by jls20011425



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Lolita AU, M/M, 博閃, 強暴／非自願性行為, 戀童, 未成年, 逆閃閃
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9513374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: 那一刻，Harrison忽然明白亨伯特初見洛麗塔的感覺。我的生命之光，我的慾念之火。我的罪惡，我的靈魂。





	1. 藍鬍子 Bluebeard

**Author's Note:**

> **這篇翻譯送給可愛的犬哥。**  
>  **看了你寫的小男孩後終於控制不住自己的手……**  
>  **讓我們一起踏上火刑台吧。**
> 
>  **警告：強暴／非自願性行為、未成年、戀童**  
>  警告都標得清清楚楚了，不喜勿看，看了勿噴。

**第一章**  
**藍鬍子**  
**Bluebeard**

 

 _Lolita, light of my life, fire of my loins. My sin, my soul._  
_洛麗塔，我的生命之光，我的慾念之火。我的罪惡，我的靈魂。_

——弗拉基米爾•納博科夫《洛麗塔》

 

　　一份教職讓Harrison來到這座小鎮，一則招租廣告把他帶到這所房子。本來，Harrison沒打算租下這裡。裝修太過陳舊、位置太過偏遠，挑剔如他自是看不上的。

　　直至他步入那片花園。

　　出於禮貌，女屋主Nora邀請他參觀花園時，Harrison沒有拒絕。料想花園裡也不會有什麼奇花異卉，令他回心轉意。果然，看得出經過精心打理，但都是些尋常花草，不足以打動他。

　　直至他看見那座鞦韆。

　　紅紅白白的花海之中，屹立一棵翠綠挺拔的大樹，垂下供孩子玩樂的鞦韆。兩旁扶手處藤蔓纏繞，襯托得坐在上面的男孩宛如古老森林的精靈——活潑、可愛、靈動，充滿嫩芽孜孜生長的活力。男孩年紀委實小得很，最多不過十二三。纖細的骨骼尚未長成，牛奶白的肌膚光滑如初生嬰兒，那雙明亮的眸子似樹木蒼翠，柔軟的棕髮就和茶杯犬一樣蓬鬆。無憂無慮玩樂發出的歡聲笑語，仿佛精靈吟唱的歌謠。精緻的腳踝在空中晃啊晃，看得人恍神。

　　那一刻，Harrison忽然明白亨伯特初見洛麗塔的感覺。

　　 **我的生命之光，我的慾念之火。我的罪惡，我的靈魂。**

　　他的世界一直是一片黑白，直到此刻才有繽紛色彩一一呈現。黑與白調和成灰，幻化為藍的天空綠的草、黃的太陽紅的花。死氣沉沉裡，煥發出生機的芽。多年以來他自覺不屬於這個時代，身邊的人盡是行屍走肉、徒具空殼。直到今天，他終於遇見一個鮮活的人。一個讓他靈魂為之顫抖的人。

　　鞦韆每下一盪，Harrison靈魂就是一震。

　　「我兒子，Barry，今年十二。」Nora柔和的聲音因為打斷眼前美景顯得刺耳難聽，不過，得悉男孩名字掃去Harrison心中不快。

　　Barry？Berry？他就是那顆鮮艷潤澤誘人的莓子，尚未熟透已散發淡淡果香。明知此時咬下去嚐不到鮮甜汁液，只會換來滿口酸澀，卻是忍不住不待他成熟過來，就溫柔採擷。

　　Barry看見Nora，歡快躍下鞦韆，小小一團身影朝母親飛撲而來。Nora張開雙臂抱住他，撓了撓Barry的頸，男孩一陣咯咯笑，在母親懷中淘氣地扭來扭去。

　　Harrison多希望此時接著男孩，把男孩擁入懷中的是自己。

　　但不要緊，只要假以時日，只要他有點耐性，只要他用些手段，男孩遲早屬於他。

　　他此生從未這麼想要一個人，而他想要的東西，他就要得到手。

　　沒錯，男孩只有十二歲，可是他的靈魂早在地獄預定了位置，他不介意再犯一條重罪。

　　於是，Harrison租了這裡，住了下來。

 

* * *

 

　　半年，Harrison用了半年追求Nora。進展順利得很，惡魔要披上人皮簡直輕而易舉。他稍微花點心思，就得到這位單親媽媽的芳心。不久前，她答應了他的求婚。他英俊的外表、優雅的談吐贏得她的好感。最重要的是，Harrison和Barry相處得很好，Nora看得出他很喜愛她的寶貝兒子。

　　事後聽見Nora說起，Harrison差點失笑。若然這個女人知道他對男孩的「喜愛」背後藏有何等齷齪的意圖，怕是悔得腸子都青了吧？要是她會讀心，恐怕被年長男性邪惡的思想嚇得說不出話來。

　　譬如男孩怯生生叫出那聲「爹地」的時候，Harrison滿腦子想的都是把他按在地上，撕裂他、蹂躪他、讓他哭叫、讓他求饒、強迫他幼小的身體容納他容納不下的碩大事物。幻想這幅畫面同時，他耳邊仿佛也聽見男孩淺淺的啜泣，說著：「不要……不要了，爹地。」

　　用不著多久，Harrison就能夢想成真。他只需要等待——等待時機把Nora除去，成為男孩唯一的監護人；他只需要精心織造一張綿密的網，一點一點把所有退路封死，讓男孩只能一步一步走進網中。

 

* * *

 

　　Harrison沒對任何人提起他的隱秘心思，他只是把一切寫進一本黑色袖珍日記本——封面左上印著「2000」的斜體燙金年份。Harrison自知把犯罪計劃白紙黑字寫下來不是明智之舉，然而故事裡惡人總是因為類似原因暴露並非毫無來由，人往往渴望擁有傾訴對象，Harrison Wells也不例外。

　　但他絕對不會重蹈亨伯特覆轍，粗心大意放在別人找得到的地方。他把日記藏在抽屜暗格，牢牢鎖起來，Nora永遠不會發現。

　　害Harrison暴露的，是另一件事。

　　每晚Harrison給Nora沖的蜜糖水都放了安眠藥，好讓他接下來做的事不會出半點差錯。

　　Harrison走進繼子睡房時，Barry已經睡下來了。他睡得很熟，傳出輕淺呼吸，胸膛起伏，長長的睫毛微微顫動，大拇指被他含在嘴裡發出吸吮聲。被子被他踢了下來，半張掉了下床。

　　關上門後，Harrison先是站在床邊，欣賞了一會兒男孩的睡容，而後伸手撫摸他的臉頰。柔軟的臉蛋被他的大手覆上，肆意搓揉成各種形狀，男孩發出不舒服的嘟嚷，卻沒有醒過來的跡象。Harrison爬到床上，四肢撐在男孩兩側，投下的陰影幾乎要把男孩整個人吞沒。對比之下，男孩的身軀實在太小了，小得動作稍微粗暴一點，都可能把他弄壞；小得Harrison每一分每一秒都清楚知道，自己想犯下的是不可饒恕的重罪。

　　朝思暮想的人就在眼前，觸手可及，但Harrison不能。他太過在乎，他怕輕舉妄動會毀了把男孩名正言順納入掌中的可能。最終，他傾下身去，拔去男孩含著的大拇指，在Barry唇上印下輕輕一吻。只是嘴唇相碰，他甚至不敢吸吮啃咬，害怕腫起引來懷疑。男孩唇瓣綿軟得不可思議，Harrison久久沉醉那份觸感當中，不能自拔。

　　就在此時，身後傳來不敢置信的抽氣聲。

　　Harrison瞬間警覺，從床上一躍而下，轉過身就看見房門不知何時打開，門口的Nora睜大眼睛。

　　 _噢，可憐的Nora，她本來不必撞破此事。_ 他本來給她想了個毫無痛苦的死法。可惜了。

　　Harrison不知道為什麼一直有效的安眠藥偏偏今晚失效，害他小心翼翼隱藏的秘密暴露於陽光之下。

　　或許是上帝看不過眼。

　　又或許是撒旦想幫他一把。

　　腦袋迅速運轉，閃過無數殺人滅口的方法，Harrison臉上仍是掛著微笑。大概是他太過鎮靜，以致Nora驚疑不定，沒有即時轉身逃跑報警。Harrison做了個手勢，示意出去聊，不要吵醒Barry。Nora照做了。

　　出到客廳，Nora已作決斷。她冷冰冰道：「我遲些就把離婚文件寄給你。我希望你明天一早搬出去。」事實就在眼前，剛才舉動不容誤會。

　　Harrison長長嘆了口氣：「噢，Nora。」說著，他走進廚房。Nora以為他是去倒杯酒，但他步出時，手上多了把刀子，閃耀著銀白的光芒。「你聽過《藍鬍子》的故事嗎？」

　　Nora瞳孔擴張，一時說不出話來。他步步逼近，她步步退後。

　　「藍鬍子是溫柔體貼的丈夫，他對夫人千依百順，滿足夫人一切願望。」

　　轉眼，他就來到她面前，露出她不曾見過的殘忍笑容。Nora醒覺，拔足就跑。

　　「有一天，他要去外地做一筆重要的生意。」

　　Harrison拿著刀子追在身後。

　　「他只有一個要求：不要踏足走廊盡頭的房間。」

　　又是一聲歎息，Harrison悠悠道，腳步卻沒有絲毫放慢。

　　「Nora，你不該打開那扇門的。」

　　兩人在客廳展開追逐戰，Harrison在Nora身後緊追不捨。

　　「那樣的話你至少能多活幾天。」

　　清醒過來的Nora往大門跑去，Harrison目光一閃，若是她逃出去就不好辦了。然而位置使然，她終是快上一步奪門而出，Harrison趕緊追上去。

　　Nora沒跑出幾步，一輛快車就呼嘯而過，直直撞上她，她的身體被撞飛幾尺，然後落到地上一動不動。肇事車輛見勢頭不對，絕塵而去。

　　Harrison有點愕然，緩步走近，伸手探Nora鼻息。尚有微弱呼吸，但短時間內得不到救助，情況就不妙了。美麗女子嘴邊不斷冒出鮮血，Harrison卻無動於衷蹲下來，耐心等到她嚥下最後一口氣。

　　看著幾個月來的枕邊人在面前死去，Harrison沒有哪怕一絲悲傷，只有無盡狂喜。唯一知情者與男孩唯一的親人死去，監護權也就落在他的手上。這下子沒有人和他搶他的男孩了，Barry終將屬於他。  
　　「爹地？……媽咪！」稚嫩的嗓音響起，先是疑惑，後是驚恐。

　　聽見異動那刻Harrison就把刀子藏進袖裡，微微別過頭，男孩就在幾步之遙，盯著躺在血泊之中的母親，不知所措。回過神來，男孩想要撲過去，Harrison一把抱住他。

　　「噓，乖，別看。」年長者溫柔捂住男孩雙眼，不欲對方目睹這幅血腥畫面。男孩在他懷中掙扎幾下掙脫不開，也就放棄了，把頭埋進繼父肩膀，哭了起來。

　　Barry的哭聲聽在他耳裡宛如最動聽的音符，Harrison心頭一漾，捧起男孩的臉，細心吻去臉上淚水。微鹹的眼淚，他卻嚐出甘甜的味道。傷心的男孩沒有察覺絲毫不妥，依舊一抽一抽哭著，眼睛連帶鼻子都哭到紅紅的，像隻可憐兮兮的小狗。

　　「噓，不要哭。以後我來照顧你。」年長者以憐惜掩藏聲音深處一絲喜悅。

　　男孩聞言哭得更狠，年長者一下一下拍著他的背，哄孩子般將他抱在懷裡輕輕搖晃，以前所未有的溫和語氣柔聲低語。他一手摟住男孩的背，一手抱著男孩的頭，又是安撫，又是安慰。

　　昏暗的月光之下，是這樣的奇特景像：男孩母親冰冷的屍體躺在馬路上，鮮血仍然從傷處緩緩湧出。幾步之外，年長者擁著懷裡哭泣不止的小男孩，笑得歡愉。

　　夏綠蒂死了，亨伯特終於得到他的洛麗塔。


	2. 小王子 The Little Prince

**第二章**  
**小王子**  
**The Little Prince**

 

 _And she was mine, she was mine, the key was in my fist, my fist was in my pocket, she was mine._  
_她是我的，她是我的，鑰匙在我拳頭裡，拳頭在我口袋裡，她是我的。_

——弗拉基米爾•納博科夫《洛麗塔》

 

　　悲劇總是發生在雷雨交加的晚上，這一晚也不例外。待報警、錄口供各種事情處理好，已經凌晨了。本來平靜的夜空浮現雷鳴電閃，天上閃電仿佛張牙舞爪的怪獸，威脅要把男孩吞噬。可是，男孩身旁沒有神聖騎士保護，只有邪惡巫師相隨。

　　Harrison牽著Barry的手一步一步走回家裡，每下雷隆，男孩都忍不住瑟縮。男孩害怕打雷，Harrison知道。事實上，男孩的事他上心得很，很少有什麼他不知道的。喜好、習慣乃至小動作，他都瞭如指掌。走到後半，他乾脆把男孩抱起來，男孩那麼小、那麼輕，抱著一點也不費力。

　　回到屋內，他自然是把男孩抱回自己房間。他替男孩換上睡衣時，男孩不哭也不鬧，只是頂著紅腫的雙眼呆呆看著他，猶如毫無生氣的換裝娃娃，任他擺佈。

　　「媽咪是不是再也回不來了？」Barry終是不死心，再次問道。

　　「對。」Harrison答，語氣沒有一絲猶豫。

　　Barry低下頭，沒再說話。Harrison坐到床上，把男孩抱上大腿。當Barry後背完全貼上他胸膛，他才感受到微乎其微的顫抖。男孩背對他，他看不見男孩表情，但想必是在無聲哭泣。

　　 _我可以現在佔有他_ ，Harrison想，在男孩遭逢巨變最脆弱最無助的一刻佔有他，男孩想必不會反抗，只會哭得更慘。而事情有了第一次，以後就容易得多。

　　想著，他把男孩轉過來面向自己，只見那蒼白的臉上滿是淚痕。Harrison沉默盯了Barry半晌，最終開口道：「要我唸故事書給你聽嗎？」

　　Barry漸漸止住哭聲，抬頭用噙滿淚水的雙眼看著他。

　　Harrison嘆了口氣，小心翼翼把男孩放到地上：「你去挑本喜歡的吧。」

　　男孩一邊擦著眼睛，一邊在旁邊書櫃揀選喜歡的童話書，挑了一會兒，拿了本《小王子》過來。他扯了扯Harrison衣袖，把書遞到他面前。

　　Harrison又把Barry抱回膝上，以低沉富磁性的嗓音朗讀這部不太幸福快樂的童話。年長者生動的演繹聽得男孩入迷，全神貫注傾聽情節發展，沉浸飛行員與小王子的故事。每次停頓稍作休息，Harrison都看見Barry睜著大大的雙眼凝視自己，那翠綠色的瞳仁仍然閃著水光，像是要把他整個人吸進去似的，目光一旦對上，就再也不想移開。

　　「『我為我的玫瑰花花了那麼多時間……』」

　　Harrison慢慢一字一句唸著，男孩開始打瞌睡，頭一下一下點著。

　　「『你知道的——我的花……我要對她負責。她那麼脆弱！那麼純真！她只有四根微不足道的刺，來保護自己，抵抗整個世界……』」

　　唸到這裡，Harrison看了一眼躺在他臂彎裡的Barry。男孩早就睡著，緊緊攥著他衣領，眼角還掛著淚珠，仿佛凝結於花瓣上的清晨露水，晶瑩透亮。

　　「……請告訴我他回來了。」

　　唸完最後一句，Harrison合上書，緩緩把男孩放平，掖好被子，順勢抱住他。看向窗外，天剛亮，第一縷晨光落在他懷裡的小玫瑰上。

 

* * *

 

　　Harrison是被胸前動靜吵醒的。睜眼，只見Barry用衣袖使勁在自己胸膛擦啊擦啊。低頭一看，胸口布料被男孩口水淚水沾濕一灘，顏色都變深了。

　　Barry見他醒來，就停下手上動作，垂下頭，像做錯事的孩子一樣。Harrison笑了笑，揉了揉男孩那頭亂蓬蓬的棕髮，抱著他下床。

　　他們來到餐桌前，Harrison把他放到椅上，然後進廚房準備早餐，沒多久就托著兩盤英式早餐出來，一盤放在自己面前，一盤放在Barry面前。Harrison差不多吃完，Barry那盤卻動都沒動，只見他眼圈紅紅的，又是一副要哭的樣子。  
　　  
　　Harrison站起來，走到Barry旁邊，抱起他，男孩驚得「啊」一聲叫出來。坐下來後，Harrison又把男孩抱到膝上，用叉子把蘑菇送到男孩嘴邊。

　　十二歲還要人餵，Barry有點不好意思，頓時忘記想哭的事，結結巴巴道：「我、我自己會吃。」

　　Harrison置若罔聞，堅持道：「張嘴。」

　　Barry只好乖乖照做，吃完一口，第二口又送到嘴邊。待Harrison把整盤食物餵完，男孩臉頰已經紅得像蕃茄。Harrison這才滿意，把牛奶遞給Barry。喝完後，Barry唇上添了一圈奶漬，Harrison又抽來紙巾仔細幫他抹乾淨。

　　做完一切，Harrison仍是沒有放開Barry的意思，男孩身後只是傳來緩慢而平穩的呼吸聲。Barry忍不住在那人懷中扭動了一下，耳朵就感受到灼熱的呼息。原來不知不覺間他們的距離已經變得那麼近，那麼近。

　　就在氣氛愈來愈不對勁的時候，Harrison鬆開手，把男孩轉過身來，低頭問道：「想去花園散步嗎？」

　　Barry猶豫地點了點頭。

 

* * *

 

　　Harrison也不確定來花園是不是好主意，裡面的花全是Nora種的，Barry在這裡所有回憶都與Nora有關，一花一草一樹一木，無不勾動情緒。

　　Barry坐在鞦韆上，Harrison在他背後推。

　　盪到高處，男孩輕聲問：「老師說，人死後會化作星星，是真的嗎？」

　　「也許吧。」Harrison隨意答道，想了想，又補上一句：「也許Nora變成小王子那顆星球旁邊的小星星，天天看著小王子和他的玫瑰快快樂樂在一起。」

　　Harrison從背後摟住男孩。「你母親最喜歡花了，對嗎？」

　　「嗯。」Barry低不可聞應道，溫馴依偎上年長者。

　　環著他的雙手不由自主收緊，若是他此刻回過頭看，想必看見Harrison眸裡不加掩飾的佔有慾，染得雙眼也籠罩一層薄薄的紅光。

 

* * *

 

　　男孩成為掌中之物，Harrison也不再著急，耐心等待一個月，費盡心思哄得Barry再度展現笑顏，才揭露赤裸裸的真相。

　　挑好時候，算準時間，Harrison待Barry進入浴室，估摸著他已脫下衣服浸入浴缸，才推開門。

　　Barry驚叫一聲，下一秒耳根都紅了，恨不得全身浸進水裡。

　　Harrison輕笑出聲，慢步走近。「Barry，我和你一起洗好嗎？」

　　「不、不要！」男孩瞬間羞紅了臉。

　　這次，Harrison沒有尊重對方意願。他俯下身，湊到Barry耳邊，故意壓低聲線道：「小男孩應該乖乖聽爹地話才是，不然爹地會生氣哦。」

　　孩子直覺向來敏銳，Barry在Harrison語氣裡察覺到危險的意味，嚇得說不出話來。

　　Harrison就在他面前脫去衣服，寬闊的肩膀、平坦的胸膛一直去到修長的雙腿。Barry成長途中，父親一直缺席，這是男孩第一次如此直觀看見成年男性赤裸身軀，有點好奇，又有點害怕，閉上眼不敢細看。

　　浴缸只有那麼大，Harrison踏進去後就抱起Barry，坐下來把他圈在大腿之間。縱使隔著氤氳霧氣，年長者仍是把男孩身上多少顆痣也看得一清二楚。他雙手開始撫摸男孩光滑的肌膚，起初只是頸項與手臂，及後愈發放肆，把玩男孩粉紅的乳尖於指間，惡意揉捏。男孩掙扎，卻被死死禁錮在懷裡，反抗只惹來對方進一步侵犯。Harrison的手滑到他下身，全副身體也貼到男孩身上。

　　Barry感覺到灼熱的硬物頂著臀部，身體頓時僵住，他年紀是小，卻沒小到不知道這是什麼回事，於是他鼓起勇氣，用盡全力推開繼父。

　　男孩突然爆發的力氣令Harrison意外，雙手停止褻玩，挑起眉毛看著渾身顫抖，仍然轉過身強自鎮定對上他目光的Barry。

　　「我不喜歡這樣。」Barry咬著唇道。

　　「……但我喜歡。」Harrison低下頭直視男孩雙眼，拇指指腹摩挲他的臉頰。「我打從第一天起，就想對你做這種事。」

　　Barry打了個哆嗦，顫抖著聲音問：「如果我不願意呢？你會怎樣？強迫我嗎？」

　　Harrison盯了他幾秒，而後笑了，笑聲陰暗、低沉又陌生。那一刻，面對獵物，獵人亮出弓箭，毒蛇露出獠牙。Harrison沒有正面回答男孩問題，只是慢條斯理道：「你知道嗎？我沒有收養你的義務，我不想照顧你的話，大可以把你扔進孤兒院。那裡的孩子吃不飽、穿不暖，也沒有人疼。」他微微用力捏起男孩臉蛋。「像你這樣可愛的男孩，如果遇上有糟糕嗜好的院長，日子就不好過了。」

　　聽見此話，Barry徹底靜下來，咬住下唇，綠眼睛泛起濕潤的水光。他沉默片刻後，小聲道：「如果你真的想把我送走，為什麼要告訴我這些？」

　　Harrison又笑了一聲，聲音也變得柔和了：「若是你乖乖聽話讓我高興了，我自然會讓你留下來，一切就像以前一樣。」他的手從男孩臉頰往下滑，描摹鎖骨的線條，親密的觸碰讓男孩不適，卻又不敢縮開。

　　「爹地，」Barry絕望道，眼底露出哀求之意，「就只有這種事能令你高興嗎，爹地？」

　　Harrison怔了怔。其實不是。只要看見男孩，他就快樂；只要把男孩抱在懷中，他就滿心歡喜。奈何人心不足，這樣的喜樂遠遠、遠遠不夠，他內心慾望叫囂著，想完完全全佔有男孩，想男孩由內到外屬於他，想把男孩每一寸吞拆入腹。

　　Barry見他久久沒有答覆，只當他默認，眸子一點一點變黯，全身力氣被抽走，癱軟下來。

　　最佳回應時機已然錯過，但Harrison也不在意。他輕輕拍了拍Barry臉頰，說：「晚上來我房間，別讓我等太久。」

　　浴缸的水有點冷了，他又兌了點熱水進去，就站起來穿回衣服。過程中男孩始終一言不發，直到他一隻腳踏出浴室，身後才傳來淺淺抽泣。Harrison腳步一頓，最後頭也不回離去。

　　這一天，男孩終於知道，他的繼父是一個非常、非常糟糕的人。

　　但他只剩下他了。沒了他，他就真的，什麼都沒有了


	3. 玫塊是紅色的 Roses Are Red

**第三章**  
**玫塊是紅色的**  
**Roses Are Red**

 

 _You see, she had absolutely nowhere else to go._  
_你看，她無處可去了。_

——弗拉基米爾•納博科夫《洛麗塔》

 

　　晚上的時候，Barry如約出現在Harrison房間門口。男孩穿著純白的睡袍，緊緊抱住一隻絨毛綿羊。小羔羊摟著一隻小羊羔，瑟瑟發抖。

　　Harrison微笑摘下眼鏡，把手上的書放到一旁，向男孩伸出手。「過來。」

　　男孩顫抖著走過去，足下每一步都像步向死刑台。

　　Barry來到床前，Harrison抱起他，讓他跨坐自己身上，男孩如今才發現這個姿勢多麼曖昧。

　　剛剛洗完澡不久，Barry身上清清爽爽的，散發淡淡的好聞的皂香。Harrison心情大悅，摸了摸男孩的頭，像給心愛的寵物順毛。軟綿綿的棕髮好摸得很，他揉著揉著把男孩頭髮都揉亂。散落的髮絲戳到眼睛，Barry不舒服眨了眨眼。Harrison細心替他撥到耳後，露出男孩圓鼓鼓的臉頰，像紅紅的蘋果一樣。Harrison起了玩心，把唇貼過去咬了一口。

　　男孩驚叫出聲，眼圈紅了起來，冒出淚花。

　　Harrison不禁失笑，撫摸著Barry頰上淺淺牙印道：「才這樣你就哭了，待會怎麼辦呢？」猩紅舌尖舔過留下的印記，再來到耳垂處，輕輕以牙齒啃咬。耳垂那麼敏感的地方，男孩怎麼禁受得起如此對待，不一會兒就嗚咽出聲。年長者不但沒有停手，還壞心眼往他耳洞吹氣。

　　淚珠在眼眶裡滾啊滾，Barry抱得懷中綿羊更緊，鼻子傳出斷斷續續的抽氣聲。

　　Harrison繞過玩偶，伸手解開男孩睡袍繫帶，男孩裡面沒有穿別的衣物，赤裸的身體袒露在他面前。脆弱白晳的頸項、漂亮精緻的鎖骨、小巧挺立的乳尖去到粉嫩秀氣的分身，男孩身體就如男孩本人那麼青澀稚嫩。

　　年長者掌心貼上男孩柔滑如絲綢的肌膚，雙手冰得Barry打寒顫。Harrison審視收藏品似的，把Barry全身摸了一遍。男孩對他來說還是太瘦，他以後得把男孩餵胖一點，多點肉，摸起來手感會更好。他又捏了捏男孩的屁股，小小的臂瓣，一隻手就能裹住，也不知道待會怎麼吞得下他的東西。

　　想著，Harrison雙唇覆上對方的嘴，把驚呼吞沒在唇齒之間。男孩的唇瓣，就和記憶中一樣柔軟。這次，他終於可以隨心所欲肆意掠奪。Harrison把男孩雙唇吻到紅腫，舌頭強行推進男孩嘴裡，吮取甜美的津液，帶著侵略意味探索口腔。

　　Barry被吻得喘不過氣來，一手環著綿羊，一手推搡年長者胸膛。

　　Harrison斷開一秒，Barry才喘了一口氣，嘴唇又再度被封上，這次任他怎麼捶打也是文風不動。男孩快要窒息，年長者才放過他，用手指抹了抹他濕潤的唇瓣，曖昧一笑。

　　男孩胸膛急促起伏，大口大口喘氣的樣子可愛極了。Harrison忍不住緊緊抱住男孩——想就這樣長此下去，想把他揉進骨頭裡。男孩在他懷裡的一刻，長久以來的靈魂空洞仿佛得到填補，他首次有活著的感覺。

　　這種感覺讓Harrison心底一柔。第一次總不該讓男孩留下太壞印象，他想。於是，他鮮有地耐著性子做前戲。他握住男孩分身套弄起來，修長的手指圈住柱身，拇指撥弄頂端，Barry發出第一聲呻吟。Harrison視之為鼓勵，輕笑，手指愈發靈巧地取悅男孩。未經人事的男孩忍受不了這種挑逗，三兩下就喘息不斷，軟倒年長者胸前任人擺佈。

　　Harrison一邊不緊不慢上下撫弄Barry分身，一邊揉捏他的乳尖，上下兩種截然不同的刺激讓男孩毫無招架之力，只能依偎著年長者低聲呻吟。Harrison手上稍微一用力，男孩就泄了出來，白濁的液體射在他手裡。

　　Harrison把黏滿精液的手指遞到男孩唇邊道：「來，舔乾淨。」

　　Barry乖乖伸出舌頭把東西舔得乾乾淨淨。

　　Harrison又笑著道：「再舔濕一點。」

　　Barry乾脆把手指含進嘴裡，這副乖順的模樣令Harrison眸色變深，有種叫男孩含住另一樣東西的衝動。

　　但是他今晚有別的計劃。

　　他把手指抽出，向男孩後穴探去。沒人開拓過的甬道哪怕一根手指都進入得很艱難，唾液潤滑有限，裡面依然乾澀得很。Barry痛得叫出來，Harrison連忙拔出，從床頭櫃拿來潤滑液，擠了一大堆到手指上，這才順利把第一根手指放進去。進出幾下，又放進第二根手指。男孩被撐得有點難受，在年長者大腿上扭動起來。

　　Harrison另一隻手摸著男孩的頭道：「乖，不要動，準備工作不做好待會痛的可是你。」

　　「反正都是要做的，你假惺惺裝好人做什麼？」Barry恨恨道。

　　Harrison笑了，用上他獨特的磁性氣音說話：「你還小，不懂事，我不怪你——」說著，他鉗起男孩下巴，「但下回你再這樣，我就讓你嚐嚐沒潤滑沒擴張乾著操進去的滋味。」

　　Barry哆嗦了一下，沒再反駁，只是咬著唇抑制身體自然反應，Harrison繼續原先的動作，兩指在男孩體內擴張分剪，異物造成的不適讓男孩時不時低哼。見差不多是時候，Harrison加入第三根手指，Barry卻痛到全身打顫。

　　這下子Harrison也為難了，他的東西可比三根手指粗多了，要是不充份擴張，等等進去時只會更加難受。他柔聲道：「乖，忍一忍。」他待Barry呼吸平穩下來，手指才緩緩抽送幾下，微微屈起。眼見後穴足夠鬆軟，Harrison才拉開褲鏈，掏出陰莖。

　　這是Barry第一次看清那尺寸驚人的性器，臉都發白了。他望著Harrison往陰莖塗抹大量潤滑液，說不出話來。Harrison調整了位置，蓄勢待發，見狀男孩說話的聲音都顫了：「爹地……爹地，我們不做了好不好？會壞的……真的會壞的……」聽見Harrison嘆了口氣，Barry帶著哭腔道：「求你了……求求你，爹地。」

　　Harrison手指點在唇上，打量男孩一會兒，溫和道：「不怕，沒事的，我慢慢來，嗯？」

　　自知無法改變年長者決定，Barry嗚咽了一聲，宛如小獸的哀鳴。

　　Harrison摸摸Barry的頭，就扶著陰莖，對準他濕濡的後穴慢慢頂了進去。男孩身體始終未長成，不是用來容納的所在又被逼塞入粗大的事物，剛進入一小半，男孩已經痛得大叫。

　　Harrison撫了撫Barry的背，才一寸一寸往內頂進，直到全根沒入。猶如兇器從後貫穿，整個腸道被撐直，穴口附近的肌膚都撐到很薄很薄，Barry感覺快要撕裂開來。

　　反觀年長者發出滿意的歎息，男孩後穴濕熱緊窄得不可思議，Harrison拍拍男孩的臀部，說：「放鬆。」

　　結果一拍，Barry條件反射收縮，後穴更是緊緊咬住陰莖不放。Harrison受用得瞇起眼，男孩卻是哭出聲來，怎麼哄勸都哭個不停。

　　Harrison只好等了幾分鐘，等男孩適應，而後輕輕抱起男孩，再輕輕放下，淺淺抽插起來。這不是年長者喜歡的節奏，但男孩太小了，承受不了他想要的，只能將就。Barry沒有一開始那麼難受，但依舊淺淺啜泣著。大顆大顆眼淚掉下，男孩把頭埋進綿羊玩偶，眼角溢出的淚水染濕了絨毛。

　　Harrison Wells不是什麼好人，依照他的喜好，定是不折騰上Barry好幾個小時不罷休。然而，此時此刻，看著被他欺負到哭出來的男孩，他終究生出幾分憐惜。Harrison再抽送幾十下，就射在男孩體內，盛不下的，都從身體相連處流出來，白濁滴落白晳的大腿，一路滑至腳踝處。

　　即使動作溫柔至極，Harrison拔出來的時候，仍是帶出一點血絲。男孩後穴都被操到合不攏了，又紅又腫往外吐著精液。年長者抽來紙巾幫他清理，手指探進後穴裡。男孩嚇得瑟縮，露出小動物般戒備的眼神，生怕對方意猶未盡。Harrison又是好氣又是好笑道：「我只是給你清理一下。」手指導出殘留的精液，他還順便替Barry上了點藥。

　　全程Barry都像溺水之人抱著浮木般，抱著綿羊不肯說話。Harrison關了燈，摟著男孩的腰準備睡去，直至身前傳來異動。儘管聲音很小，他還是聽見了——男孩又在哭了。

　　Harrison長長嘆了口氣，手指梳過Barry柔滑的髮絲。「別哭了，我們睡吧，好不好，嗯？」

　　「後面痛，睡不著。」Barry抽了抽鼻子道。

　　Harrison一時語塞。

　　Barry又抽泣了幾聲，才嘟嚷道：「小時候我睡不著，媽咪都會唱兒歌給我聽。」

　　Harrison沉默了。這輩子都沒有人給他唱過童謠，他亦從未給人唱過童謠，他只得索盡枯腸，搜刮記憶中那麼一首半首的兒歌。

　　許久不曾唱歌，Harrison以有點生澀沙啞的嗓音唱起童謠：「玫瑰是紅色的，紫羅蘭是藍色的，糖是甜的，你亦如是……（Roses are red, Violets are blue, Sugar is sweet, And so are you...）」他把這首兒歌短短四句反來覆去唱了幾十次，待男孩哭聲止住，才停下來。

　　可是沒過幾分鐘，Barry又小聲哭了起來。

　　Harrison感覺一生人都沒嘆過這麼多氣，剛想開口問又怎麼了，才發現男孩已經睡著，小小的頭枕在懷裡小小的綿羊玩偶上。

　　窗外黯淡的月色傾灑在男孩身旁，映出他眼角的淚光。頰上淚痕乾透，又添新痕。

　　就連睡夢中，男孩都在哭泣。

　　男孩的一生已經被他毀了，Harrison知道。男孩原本擁有深愛他的母親、幸福的童年，卻被他一手破壞。天真無邪的男孩落入覬覦他的年長男性之手，遭遇可怕如噩夢的一切。

　　或許他們上輩子有仇吧，他想。所以這輩子，他要來毀掉他的人生。

　　他知道男孩對一切深惡痛絕，他知道一有機會男孩就會從他身邊逃開。

　　但那又如何？他的男孩無路可逃了。

　　Barry睡袍仍然半敞開來，Harrison替他重新繫好，再厚厚實實蓋上一層被子。他端詳男孩睡顏，萬般柔情，湧上心頭，那是Harrison不熟悉的情緒，卻意外不叫他厭惡。

　　霎時間，Harrison很想親吻懷中的人。他俯下身去，吻上Barry唇瓣。男孩嘴唇就像玫瑰花瓣一樣紅、玫瑰花瓣一樣軟、玫瑰花瓣一樣甜。


	4. 番外一 喝牛奶

**番外一**  
**喝牛奶**

 

　　男孩雪白的肌膚上滿是青青紫紫的瘀痕與指印，遍佈全身。可憐的乳尖被揉到紅腫挺立起來，到現在還沒消退。Barry昨晚可被Harrison折騰慘了，早上醒來渾身酸軟，遭到無情入侵的地方仍是隱隱作痛。想到這裡Barry就想哭，自從媽咪死後，繼父肆無忌憚天天欺負他，他老是被迫容納對方碩大的東西，次次還一做一整夜，每次都痛死他了。

　　揉了揉眼角淚花，Barry想起床，卻見Harrison坐在床頭，似笑非笑盯著他。看見這個熟悉的笑容，Barry心知不妙，年長者一抱起他，男孩就哇一聲哭出來說：「不要了！不要了！」

　　Harrison笑了笑，不為所動，伸手又捏又擰玩弄男孩腫著的乳尖。Barry只好止住淚水，低聲下氣哀求道：「今天不要了好不好，我後面還很痛。」男孩抬起頭淚眼汪汪看著年長者，用臉頰蹭了蹭他的胸膛，生怕示好力度不夠，又撐起上半身在對方唇上親了一下。

　　「行，」Harrison這次答應得異常爽快，回吻他後道，「今天我教你點別的。」

　　Barry還沒反應過來，就被Harrison放到地上。Harrison把陰莖從褲子拿出來，用柱身拍打男孩的臉頰。「乖，跪好，張嘴，含住。」

　　男孩瞬間羞紅了臉，瞪了年長者一眼，見Harrison不耐煩挑起眉毛，只得委屈地跪坐起來，張開嘴含住頂端。柔軟的唇瓣濕熱的口腔裹著陰莖頭部，Harrison滿意低哼出聲，獎勵似的摸摸Barry的頭。「很好，繼續。」

　　Barry聽話含進更多，才吞進半根，男孩的嘴已經塞得滿滿當當，唇齒之間全是男性的味道，小小的嘴被撐到很開，單是維持這個姿勢下巴就酸痛得很。Barry不滿地咕噥幾聲，但因為嘴裡含住東西，發出來的聲音含糊不清，嗯唔嗚哇怪可愛的。年長者被逗樂了，捏了捏他的臉蛋說：「用你的舌頭。」

　　男孩在口腔僅餘的狹窄空間裡活動舌頭，舌尖沿著陰莖底部滑過，描摹上頭每一根靜脈。硬起來的陰莖又脹大幾分，男孩艱難舔弄起來。

　　Harrison把手指插進Barry髮間，仰起頭瞇起眼睛。他指了指遺漏在外的半根性器道：「還有一半。」

　　Barry把陰莖吐出來，抱怨道：「沒位置了。」說完又把東西含回嘴裡，鼓起腮幫子。

　　Harrison微笑，鉗住他下巴，男孩不解，抬眸去看，Harrison已就著角度把粗大的性器一點一點推進男孩的喉嚨。Barry難受得嗚嗚叫，Harrison卻只是拍拍男孩的背以作安撫，而後繼續深入。男孩喉嚨不住收縮，陣陣擠壓讓年長者舒服得嘆了口氣。

　　待Barry被他以這種近乎強迫的手段弄得適應了異物入侵，Harrison才鬆開手來。

　　男孩眼角都冒出淚珠了，用手背擦了擦，抽了一下鼻子，才乖乖上下吞吐起來，每一次都吞到最深。無法吞嚥的唾液沿著嘴角滑落，閃爍瑩亮的光澤，一路蜿蜒至頸項。看著心愛的男孩跪在地上，把自己整根性器吞沒，賣力取悅自己的畫面，年長者呼吸就變得粗重急促，手指不由自主抓緊男孩的頭髮。

　　Barry又再吸吮舔舐了一會兒，Harrison就射在他嘴裡。精液從唇角溢出，男孩想吐出來，卻被年長者按住。

　　「乖，吞下去。」Harrison的語氣溫柔卻不容拒絕。

　　聞言，男孩不情不願把又腥又鹹的黏稠液體都吞下去，吞得太急還嗆著咳了幾聲。Harrison這才拔出來，扯出混雜白濁與唾液的銀絲。

　　「乖男孩。」Harrison揉著他的頭髮道。「但技巧有待改善，日後我多給你點練習的機會，嗯？」

　　男孩扁起嘴，一臉哀怨盯著對方，Harrison忍不住捏起他的臉蛋，說：「好了，起來吃早餐吧。」

　　坐在餐桌前，Barry用圓滾滾的大眼睛看向面前早餐：一碗牛奶麥皮，一杯牛奶。他剛剛才被迫吞下一大堆難喝的白色液體，所以原諒他滿腦子不好的聯想，望著就反胃。繼父吃掉他之前還會偶爾煮煮英式早餐給他吃，結果到手之後只剩下速溶麥皮了，悲慘的男孩待遇一落千丈。他看向Harrison，只見對方拿著一個大貝利漢堡，大大咬了一口。

　　Barry不高興道：「我也要吃漢堡！」

　　「發育期間不能吃垃圾食物。」Harrison答道，又嚼了幾嚼，不懷好意打量著他。「再說，男孩得多喝牛奶才會快高長大。」

　　Barry總覺得Harrison說的牛奶和自己想的不是一個意思。


End file.
